Rock Beat!
by MizzDarky215
Summary: What if Kyoko was offered an acting opportunity that called for a musical talent. She has to play the part of a hard core rocker chick that finds love after many trials and tribulations. Does she have the capacity for such a feat? Will she be able to handle joining another part of the entertainment industry? What will Ren think? What if Ren was her main love interest? Ren x Kyoko
1. Chapter 1 - The Start of It All

**Ok I know I promised a new Chapter soon but well I was emailed with a concern about a potential copyright infringement from an anonymous reader so I cut out a bunch of the lyrics and combined this chapter with another working chapter I had so now it is longer, yay!**

**I want to make clear THIS IS NOT A SONGFIC, I am simply influenced by a lot of songs and that is the inspiration behind this story, so in the future no lyrics will be used due to copyright, sorry guys despite me wanting to write down 1 or 2 lines, I don't want my story to be shut down :/**

**As always links will be below **

**Now I hope you enjoy the IMPROVED chapter :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any the songs that I am influenced by, nor the characters, nor Skip Beat! **

* * *

><p>A rock chord is heard, suddenly a woman's voice is heard singing and then a male's voice soon joins in.<p>

An electronic rock sounding intro continues to play, soon a woman with auburn colored hair appears on screen and continues singing, her golden eyes sparkling with intensity. The man next to her looks just as intense with his blue eyes piercing straight through her. They are singing like they are yelling at each other.

The singer KYOKO is playing the guitar and facing against Fuwa Sho who is also playing a guitar in what looks like a fight to the finish.

Kyoko is dressed in a frilly black skirt that is shorter in the front which shows off the shorts and long stockings she has on as well as her killer heels. On top she has a corset with red in the middle which hugs her figure quite flatteringly. She has ribbons tied up all on her arms and are loosely connected to her choker. Her hair is messy with her bangs in her face but we can somehow still see her wonderfully made up face.

Sho is wearing leather pants with combat boots and a long black coat with only one sleeve. Underneath he has a red collared shirt and a spiked choker. He has a red gem dangling from one of his ears and of course his signiture smirk full of confidence.

Kyoko walks away from Sho, from everything he is and represents. In her eyes there is no remorse nor regret, just freedom.

At the end we see Sho fall to his knees into a pile of red roses petals and Kyoko just walking away step on them as she goes. A large broken red heart shows up on the screen and its streaming red as though bleeding.

"Now that was the World Premiere of Fuwa Sho's new song Streaming Heart!" says the announcer.

"Now calm your hearts girls because it seems that Sho's leading lady is up and coming actress KYOKO!" continues the announcer, "Now wasn't she magnificent? What a voice! Stay tuned for the new…."

The announcer was drowned out as Kyoko continued to watch the screen trying to absorb everything that just happened a couple of minutes ago.

Kyoko and Kanae were sitting in a café at LME when the premiere of the PV came up on the big screens.

"..ko, Kyoko, ah mou! Kyoko!" screams Kanae as she tries to get her attention.

"Ah! What? Sorry Mouko-san I wasn't listening." replies Kyoko.

"Wasn't listening? Ah mou…I said that the PV was amazing, I can't believe you have a voice like that…" says a blushing Kanae, she isn't used to giving out compliments, so this is pretty new to her.

As Mouko-san was speaking though, Kyoko grew happier and happier with every word.

"Awww Mouko-san Thank You So Much!" she yells as she moves to give Kanae a bear hug only to be stopped by her.

"No need for a hug, just commending you on a job well done but this doesn't mean that you have beat me yet." says Kanae as she comes back to her regular self. Kyoko just smiles brightly.

"By the way, how did this even happen?" asks Kanae.

"Well while I in the Love Me locker room, I was singing to a song I heard while watching Tsuruga-san's new movie and the President happened to be walking by…"

Kanae gives Kyoko a knowing look. "Say no more I think I can figure out the rest."

Kyoko gives a slight smile "yeah it was a little frightening."

Kanae looks at her watch "Well it looks like it's time for me to go, I'll talk to you later."

"Ok Bye Mouko-san!" replies Kyoko.

As Kanae leaves Kyoko begins to gather her stuff and she glances back at the screens,

_Well I wonder what people will think of me now,_

thinks Kyoko as she walks out of LME and heads for home.

* * *

><p>A hand accessorized with a multitude of rings grips the TV remote tightly. Blue eyes are glaring into the screen almost as if he wants to blow it up.<p>

_I can't believe that was Kyoko, what kind of witchcraft does she use? When did she become so beaut-_

Sho shook his head to get rid of that thought.

"I can't believe Kyoko-chan turned out to be a great singer" said Shoko

Sho turned to look at her, "Well I knew she liked to sing when she thought nobody was listening…"

Shoko gave him a look, "did you write that song for her? I mean from what I heard about the relationship between you two, it seems to describe it perfectly."

Sho shrugged his shoulders, "It might have been the inspiration for it or it might not."

Shoko sighed,

_When is that boy going to realize his feelings for her?_

Suddenly a thought came to Shoko, "Sho? How did you even get her to agree to sing?"

Sho stiffened, this made Shoko suspicious.

Just as quickly he relaxed and lazily made his way over to Shoko and threw an arm around her shoulders.

"Shoko" he drawled "don't worry about it, I promise it wasn't illegal" he said as he flashed her his signature smirk.

Shoko rolled her eyes as she shrugged his arm off her shoulder "For your sake, I hope not"

She walked away to her room

"Remember to be ready by 5, you have a photo shoot to get to and a recording session at 8"

Sho absent mindedly nodded "Hai hai, we'll see what time I get up after my nap."

Shoko sighed and shook her head.

Meanwhile Sho was thinking about a certain childhood friend, the way her face contorted in anger when he taunted her and her haughty behavior towards him, anything to keep her focused on him.

Sho grinned when he thought about that moment in the LME President's office.

* * *

><p>In the center of town there was an excited starry-eyed manager staring up at the big screens that just showed Fuwa Sho's new PV.<p>

"Wow! Kyoko-chan looked gorgeous! Didn't she Ren? I didn't know she could sing, why did she decide to act instead of sing? Not that she isn't talented in acting…"

Yashiro rambled on until he felt a dark aura beside him, slightly frightened he turned to look up at the disguised actor.

Ren was flashing his gentlemanly smile

"Yes Mogami-san definitely looked…impressive"

_Devastatingly gorgeous more like it_

"Impressive?! Ah come on Ren she was definitely much more than that" said the bewildered manager

Many people walking by gave the manager strange looks.

"Yashiro-san I think it's time we get to that restaurant" said Ren.

Yashiro thought this was strange considering Ren detests going to eat until he noticed the attention he's attracting and having a famous celebrity so close makes this a dangerous situation.

"Ah right, let's go then Ren" replied the now composed manager.

Slowly they made their way to the restaurant

_I had no idea Mogami-san could sing, even in those moments at the creek she never sang _

thought the tall actor.

He suddenly got angry at a new thought.

_How did Fuwa know about this hidden talent, I thought she couldn't stand him, why did she agree to work with him again?_

Ren tried to shake the thoughts from his mind

_She did look beautiful though_

With a small smile Ren followed his manager into the restaurant.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow I think this turned out better, now the next chapter will be up sooner than expected considering that it is more than halfway done, YAY!<strong>

**Links:**

**Song on youtube: /****watch?v=e24Kn0phv5Y**

**Japanese to English Lyrics: Vocaloid lyrics wikia**

**Or you can just google "Streaming Heart English Lyrics" should be the first or second link**

**Song inspired by: "Streaming Heart" by Kradness and Reol, although it is originally sung by Hatsune Miku**

**ONCE MORE: THIS IS NOT A SONGFIC**

**Hope you are ready for the next chapter! **


	2. Chapter 2 - How did this happen?

**Wow! I got this out much sooner than expected! Apparently after rewriting the first chapter I got a sudden burst of ideas! That's great news for you guys! :) Not so much for me considering it's 4:50 am here xP whoops.**

**Now I had rewritten the first chapter so read that first if you haven't.**

**Now for the bad news: I will be starting my college semester soon, so I definitely won't be updating that often but trust me when I say that I have plenty ideas for this story so just bare with me. I'll try to do monthly updates but no promises.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the songs I am inspired by, nor the characters, nor Skip Beat!**

* * *

><p>Song lyrics were flowing from the Love Me locker room. Kyoko had this song stuck in her head ever since she watched Tsuruga-san's new movie. It played in the most heartbreaking part of the movie, when Tsuruga-san's character betrayed the female lead in order to protect her. It was a slow song but it had stuck with her for some reason, especially since she wasn't all that interested in music.<p>

The lyrics soothed her especially after the jobs she had to do again.

_Dealing with pompous actors who have long lists of demands is very tiring, they should be grateful for the success they have achieved instead of ordering everyone around, like Tsuruga-san. _Thought Kyoko slightly blushing.

_When I saw that Tsuruga-san's movie came out I couldn't stop myself from buying it, and he almost caught me too. _Thought Kyoko while recalling the memory.

* * *

><p>Kyoko had just walked into LME ready to start the day of work and she was carrying a small silver bag with the movie store logo.<p>

"Kyoko-chan!" calls Yashiro-san.

"Ah Hello Yashiro-san, Tsuruga-san" replies Kyoko while bowing

"Mogami-san, what have I told you about the bowing?" asks Ren

Kyoko stiffens slightly and stands up straight while avoiding Ren's eyes "That there is no need to be formal?"

Ren smiles "Right."

Kyoko gets shivers down her spine. _It's that gentlemanly smile again, he must be angry with me_

Yashiro was just watching the exchange between those two. "Well Kyoko-chan what brings you here today? I thought you were filming for 'Box R'?"

Kyoko gives him an incredulous look "Um well yes but it seems the Director had some other business to attend to so I thought I should do some love me work considering that I have not so in a while."

Yashiro nods "I see, are you planning on watching a film too?" he asks while gesturing to the bag in Kyoko's hands.

Kyoko looks at the bag in her hands "Oh um yes, it looked like an interesting film so I thought I'd buy it" she smiles nervously.

Yashiro looks at her a with a mischievous grin "You know, Ren's movie just came out and I personally think it's a good film."

Kyoko glances at Ren "Oh um really? I'll look it up" she smiles nervously.

"So what film are you planning on watching? Can I see?" asks Ren

"NO!, I mean it's not a popular film, I don't think you will be interested in it Tsuruga-san" replied a nervous Kyoko.

Ren looked suspicious "Mogami-san I'm sure it is an interesting film if you had personally picked it out" he smiles.

_Oh it's the Demon Lord! _Yell Kyoko's Grudges _Run away!_

Kyoko nervously laughs, Yashiro sees how uncomfortable Kyoko is getting so he decides to stop teasing her

"Come on Ren, if we don't leave now we will be late for your next job" said Yashiro

Ren nods "Well it was nice to see you again Mogami-san"

"Yes, same here Tsuruga-san" Kyoko smiles weakly

Kyoko watches as Yashiro-san and Ren make their way out of the building

_Well that was close, I didn't want him to know that I had already bought his movie, he'll think I'm some crazy stalker." _

Thought Kyoko as she made her way to start her day.

* * *

><p>Kyoko continued changing while singing that song<p>

Unbeknownst to her, she left the door to the locker room slightly open which allowed her singing to flow out into the hallway.

A flamboyant looking man was riding his camel down this hallway when he heard her singing voice

Lured by its sweet melody he was surprised to find it coming from the Love Me Locker room.

President Takarada dismounted his camel and slowly crept closer to the door.

After a few seconds his curiosity was getting the best of him so he burst in through the door.

"Aahhhh!" screamed Kyoko as she dropped her bag in fright, luckily she had finished changing.

"Mogami-san! I didn't know you had such a voice!" said a smiling President.

Kyoko let her heart settle before she spoke.

"Mr. President, I didn't realize that I had been singing out loud, I assure you it won't happen again" she reassured with a bow.

"Won't happen again? Well why not? It was a very nice voice, I wouldn't have pegged you for a singer" he replied.

_I knew she would be filled with a lot of surprises, she never fails to amaze me. _He thought with a smile.

"With all due respect Mr. President, I'm not a singer, I just happened to have a song stuck in my head and was subconsciously let it out through my mouth." She argued with a nervous smile.

Lory let out a boisterous laugh which made Kyoko jump slightly.

"That's what singing is my dear child" said Lory still smiling widely.

"Now I want you to come to my office first thing tomorrow morning" said a mischievously grinning Lory.

"B-but sir I have a job tomorrow in the morning" replied an anxious Kyoko

"Don't worry about it, I'll take care of everything, well until tomorrow Mogami-kun" said Lory with a flourish wave as he gracefully mounted his camel once more.

Kyoko was left dumbfounded.

_You'd think I'd be used to his antics by now, but how did he even get a camel in here?_

She shook her head

_I think it's better not to know_

She sighed before she gathered her stuff and headed home to the Daruma-ya.

* * *

><p>The next morning Kyoko nervously headed for the elevators at LME<p>

_I wonder what the President wants to talk to me about, I hope I'm not getting fired! Or worse, forced to start from the very bottom again._

By the time she realized where she was, she was already standing in front of the huge doors to Lory's office.

Nervously she raised her hand to knock.

The door was opened by a man dressed as a ninja.

Kyoko plastered a smile on her face "Good morning Sebastian-san"

Sebastian inclined his head forward, "Good Morning Miss, Master is expecting you"

_Master?_ Thought Kyoko as she stepped into the huge office.

She paused to take in her surroundings. There were tatami mats on the floors, rice paper doors, and even a small little garden off to one side. The whole office was remodeled to look like a traditional Japanese home.

Kyoko got an unpleasant shiver down her spine as it reminded her of her days working at the Fuwa ryokan.

Sebastian led her to a set of doors and allowed her entry.

Sure enough, when she walked in she saw Lory dressed as a Feudal Lord, but that wasn't what had surprised her.

There was another person sitting in front of the President.

Kyoko stiffened in anger as she clenched her fists and stared into the face of a smirking Fuwa Shotarou.

Kyoko sat as far as she could from him without being disrespectful to the President.

"Mogami-kun, I bet you are wondering what this young man is doing here" started Lory.

"With all due respect sir, doesn't he work with a different agency? What is he doing here at LME?" asked Kyoko

Before the President could even respond, Sho answered for him.

"I was invited here as some sort of business proposal" he said with a smirk

Kyoko wanted nothing more than to smack it right off his face.

Lory gave him a look, "Now he was invited here because I happen to know that he is looking for a duet partner for his next single" Lory then turned to Kyoko with a big smile.

Kyoko visibly paled "Oh no sir, you can't possibly mean…"

If possible Lory smiled even bigger.

"I believe this kind of arrangement would be beneficial for both of our agencies, right Shoko-san?"

Kyoko was shocked to see the woman sitting a few feet behind Shotarou, she felt guilty for not noticing her sooner due to her anger towards Sho.

"Yes" she nodded "the publicity this gets would be most beneficial to both LME and Akatoki."

"Wait aren't we forgetting something important here? Kyoko is not a singer" said a smug Sho

Kyoko turned to glare at him

"On the contrary Fuwa-kun, Mogami-san here has a beautiful voice, I believe that with a bit of training she can do great things with it." said the President

Kyoko bowed her head to hide her blush

"Oh yeah? Prove it, I don't believe I've heard you sing all that often when we were kids" taunted Sho.

"I don't have to prove anything to you Baka" retorted Kyoko as she stuck her nose up in the air.

"Maybe it's because you know you can't do it, let's face it Kyoko, music has always been my thing, it's ok not everybody can sing" he replied haughtily.

Kyoko whipped her face back to glare at him

"Please, anybody can do what you do"

"Then why don't you show me then?" he smirked

_Ugh there goes that infuriating smirk again!_

"FINE, if it will get you to shut up!" she replied angrily

Shoko and Lory were just sitting on the sidelines while these two argued.

Kyoko closed her eyes in order to calm herself. She took a few deep breaths before she recalled the words to the song that has been floating in her head.

Sho had been smirking thinking he had won, that is until she started singing.

Her voice was shaky at first but it grew stronger as her confidence grew

Sho's smirk completely fell as soon as he heard her hold that longer note.

_Since when did she have a voice like that?!_ He thought.

While she sang, Lory had the biggest smile, while Shoko sported an equally shocked face as her charge.

When Kyoko finished, she took a deep breath before she opened her eyes once more.

Everyone was stunned.

Kyoko fiddled nervously in her spot.

_Oh no, was I that bad?_

"Fabulous!" Lory was the first to speak.

Kyoko snapped her head up "Really?"

Shoko then came out of her stupor "Yes that was amazing" she said as she nodded in agreement

Kyoko smiled before she turned to look at the still quiet Sho.

Sho cleared his throat as she turned to look at him

"Eh it was alright, your breathing technique could be a bit better" he said in all seriousness

Kyoko was taken aback

_Did he just give me a tip?_

She reluctantly nodded. A still grinning Lory intervened into the conversation.

"Well Fuwa-kun, do you think she'll be perfect for the duet?"

Sho didn't want to admit that she was beyond perfect.

He shrugged "She'll do I guess"

Kyoko turned to glare at him once more

"Hold on, I never said that I would actually do the duet" she huffed.

"Now Mogami-kun, this could be beneficial to your career, don't you want to rise up in this industry?" asked Lory

"Yes but through acting, I don't know anything about being a singer!" she replied exasperatingly

"That's perfectly fine, this is just another learning experience" he replied. Before she could say any more, Sho interrupted her.

"Even if you do this, there is no way you'll become a bigger star than me anyway" he said with a smirk.

Kyoko turned red with anger

_Oh yeah? Well we'll see about that!_

"Fine! I'll do the duet and I'll make you eat those words" she stated with a determined fire burning in her eyes

_Interesting_ thought Lory as he hid his smirk_, Now we'll just have to wait and see what other wonderful surprises Mogami-kun has in store for us._

* * *

><p><strong>Ok it came out longer than the last one, Yosh! <strong>

**If you want to know what I was referring to, it was "Familiar Taste of Poison" by Halestorm**

**It is one of my favorites and its definitely a song I felt would fit this chapter, although the lyrics are never stated, it was still the inspiration.**

**Just a quick reminder that this IS NOT A SONGFIC, so no lyrics. :/**

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I promise there will be more coming!**


End file.
